


Hidden words

by Ches02



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: :'(, Angst, M/M, Sad, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ches02/pseuds/Ches02
Summary: I just ended the Golden Deer route and got Sylvain & Felix ending.I wrote some sad angst before I realized it, so here it is. :(Too short ~200 words. But hey! Something is something xDWARNING: Spoiler!!! I literally copy-pasted that ending script for context.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hidden words

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡SPOILER ALERT!!
> 
> Again!  
> I literally copy-pasted an ending script.
> 
> You've been warned.

> Golden Deer Ending.
> 
>   
> Sylvain "Sincerest of Knights" & Felix "Meandering Sword"
> 
> Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fodlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Decades later, he reunited briefly with Sylvain, who had need of his services as Margrave Gautier. Felix departed as soon as the job was finished, however, and the two never met again. Years later, a sword that was thought to have belonged to Felix arrived on Sylvain's doorstep.

* * *

\- Sire there was this at the entrance. - The guard showed a sword.

It was a common sable, worn out by time. But just a close look and he knew. It was THAT sable. He knew those dents. Most of which he knew the battles they were made in. The care its owner put to repair them at best as he can.

When was the last time he saw him?

And he wept. Because that sword was broken, split in two. Because he knew then that he won't have the chance to see him again. To confess what he always wanted but couldn't.

What happened to a swordman whose sword broke in the middle of a battle?

He takes it, the handle and the half blade. It's edge so outworn that it didn't cut him.

He dropped to his knees with a silent cry, dropping silent tears. Hugging that old scrap of metal.

The guard gave a few steps back awkwardly averting his gaze not knowing what happened to his liege.

A few moments later, he took the handle of the sword and observed the spent hide that can't covert it anymore. He pulled a little and there it was, an inscription he made in secret, hidden as his feelings. _"I Love you"._

But below it, there was a new inscription. Of course, he discovered it after so many years with the letter so ragged. _"That's disgusting."_

And he let out a loud cry. Filled with grief and mourning.

Because he knew then he should have said it. That he could have made him stay by his side all those years ago. That there was a chance he could have evaded whatever bought his death. But he missed it. He so missed it.

Because above those words, he didn't throw the sword away. Because he kept it with him. Because he used it until it broke despite the state it was in and knowing what that would bring.

He missed him.


End file.
